you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Room 7
This is the overall eighth chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita consult Kikyō Kushida once again to get her assistance with getting Haruki Yamauchi, Kanji Ike, and Ken Sudō to give Suzune's study group another chance. Suzune reveals to Kikyō their goal of reaching Class A, and Kikyō agrees to help them with the study group on top of helping out with reaching Class A along with them. Suzune agrees to consider the idea and the group begins to discuss how to get the three to join the study group once again. Kikyō invites them out with her without telling them that Suzune will be coming along. They openly admit that they have no interest in joining any form of study group and they are confident in their ability to cram the night before and wing the test. Suzune doesn't even consider that idea and after asking a final time if they really intended to not join the study group, she reveals to them that she created a study schedule where they memorize test questions during the class periods and in the breaks between classes, they all join together to work on what wasn't understood. This plan seems to have some form of effect on Ken, but he is still resistant due to Suzune's abusive nature. Kiyotaka realizes that they need a final push to accept this plan. He abruptly asks Kikyō if he can go on a date with her if he gets a score over 50 on the midterm exam. Kanji and Haruki immediately contest with him saying that they can get a higher score than a 50. Realizing what Kiyotaka is doing, Kikyō agrees to go on a date with whoever can get the highest average on the midterm exams, which convinces all of the three to agree to begin studying during class sessions. The group starts up on Suzune's process of in-class studying. Despite the group making their best effort, Kiyotaka is not convinced that it's enough. Kiyotaka invites Suzune to go to lunch with him, to which she rejects. Kikyō requests to go to lunch together with him instead, to which Kiyotaka agrees to join her. The two of them go to a cafe, where they sit in awkward silence. They see Rokusuke Kōenji enjoying himself with many older girls in another part of the cafe. They comment on how the girls are living their lives, attaching themselves to someone for the sake of money. Kiyotaka tells Kikyō that she doesn't have to force herself to sit with him due to what had happened between them earlier. Kikyō tells Kiyotaka that she doesn't hate him, and asks Kiyotaka if he had to choose between Suzune and herself for an ally, which he would choose between the two of them. The study group meets up in the library after everyone finishes eating. While they are studying, students from C-Class come by and notice the students from D-Class. They throw out some insults and Ken gets provoked. The C-Class student insults the group for not even studying the correct material for the upcoming midterms, and Ken grabs the collar of the student's shirt. As things get to the climax, Honami Ichinose comes in and interrupts their conflict with one another, threatening to call the teachers if they escalate things any further. Honami and the C-Class students leave, and the study group begins to panic about what they had said about them studying the incorrect material for the midterms. Kiyotaka and Kikyō leave for lunch break the next day. In the lunch room, Kiyotaka looks for an older student who is eating one of the free meals. After locating someone that he's looking for, Kiyotaka asserts that he's from D-Class based off the food he's eating and offers to give him some points in a trade for information. This catches the older students attention and they haggle a price in points for the old test papers from two years back. After getting the older exams from the older student, Kiyotaka reviews the content only to find that the mock exam has the exact same questions as the one given to them two weeks ago. They decide to leak the old test questions the day before the exam in order to prevent anyone from D-Class from slacking off. Kikyō understands what Kiyotaka has done and questions him about how he came up with the idea to get old test questions. He states that he has a few suspicions that getting old test questions is expected of them as students, and then requests for Kikyō to distribute the copies of the test to the class and take credit for doing it. The week goes by, Kikyō distributes the test questions, and the midterm exams begin. Characters In order of appearance: * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Suzune Horikita * Kikyō Kushida * Kanji Ike * Haruki Yamauchi * Ken Sudō * Rokusuke Kōenji * Honami Ichinose Site Navigation es:Sala 7 id:Room 7 pt-br:Sala 7 vi:Room 7